Zeit
by Marisol31180
Summary: Ist der Tod das Ende einer Liebe? Bei der Beerdigung einer Lehrerin wird Bella mit unangenehmen Aspekten der Sterblichkeit konfrontiert...


Zeit

Meine Schritte hallen dumpf durch die alte Kirche. Ich mag das Geräusch nicht, das meine Schuhe verursachen; genauso wenig wie ich die Atmosphäre in diesem weihrauchgetränktem, dunklen Ort mag.

Edwards Finger schließen sich sanft um meine Hand und ich empfinde seine kühle Haut als beruhigend. In den Gesichtern meiner Mitschüler glaube ich die gleiche Beklemmung zu lesen, die ich in diesem Augenblick fühle, während wir alle nach vorne starren, wo der polierte Mahagonisarg aufgebahrt ist.

Beinahe geräuschlos nehmen wir Platz.

Noch immer kann ich nicht glauben, dass Mrs. Jenkins gestorben ist. Es ist keine drei Tage her, dass sie sich über mich gebeugt hatte, um mein halbfertiges Bild zu betrachten. Wir beide wussten, dass ich weder talentiert noch besonders interessiert an Kunst war, aber sie hatte immer eine Möglichkeit gefunden, um etwas Nettes zu sagen, und ich hatte ihre ruhige, sachliche Art geschätzt.

Im selbigen Augenblick, als ich mich an die letzte Begegnung mit meiner Lehrerin erinnere, fällt mir auf, dass ich bereits in der Vergangenheitsform von ihr denke, und die Erkenntnis erfüllt mich mit Traurigkeit.

_So schnell, so vergänglich_…

Wie von selbst wandert mein Blick zu Edwards Gesicht. Seine wie gemeißelt wirkenden Züge sind ein wenig angespannt und ich unterdrücke den Impuls, seine kalte Wange zu berühren. Mehr denn je wirkt wie eine Statue und erst jetzt wird mir bewusst, wie fremdartig er in dieser Kirche wirkt, so als wäre er ein Puzzlestück, das nur auf den ersten Blick in die Lücke gehört, sich bei näherem Hinsehen jedoch als unpassend erweist.

Anders als Mrs. Jenkins wird Edward nie sterben. Er wird nie leblos und starr in einem Sarg liegen. Ein plötzlich aufkommendes Gefühl der Erleichterung und Dankbarkeit erfüllt mich, als ich daran denke, dass auch ich, wenn ich erst einmal verwandelt bin, nicht den natürlichen Gesetzen der Sterblichkeit unterliegen werde.

Ich drücke seine Hand ein wenig fester und er dreht den Kopf, um mich anzusehen.

Das Lächeln, das er mir schenkt, erreicht nicht ganz seine goldfarbenen Augen, aber er erwidert den Druck meiner Hand, was es mir leichter macht, nach vorne zu blicken und zuzuschauen, wie der Priester sich für die Trauerfeier vorbereitet.

Ich bekomme nicht alles von den würdevollen, aufrichtigen Worten mit, die der Geistliche für Mrs. Jenkins findet, was hauptsächlich daran liegt, dass mein Blick auf den Hinterkopf und die Schultern von Mr. Jenkins fixiert ist.

Er sitzt in der ersten Reihe, und obwohl rechts und links neben ihm Angehörige und Freunde sitzen, scheint er vollkommen alleine und verloren zu sein. Seine Schultern sind nach unten gesackt, als würden sie eine unsichtbare Last tragen, die zu schwer für ihn ist, und nicht ein einziges Mal hebt er den Kopf.

Als die Trauerfeier vorbei ist, erhebt er sich ganz langsam und geht zum Sarg, in dem seine verstorbene Ehefrau liegt. Meine Kehle schnürt sich zu und ich fühle, wie die Traurigkeit in mir anfängt zu brennen. Nicht in meinen Augen oder meiner Kehle, sondern ganz tief in mir, in einem dunklen und geheimen Ort. Ich kann spüren, wie sie in meinen Adern tanzt, auf meiner Haut, während ich Mr. Jenkins beobachte, wie er ganz vorsichtig eine Hand auf den Sarg legt.

Seine Finger ruhen für einen Moment auf dem glatten Holz, ehe er sacht darüber streicht.

Tränen glitzern wie Diamanten auf seinem fahlen Gesicht, aber ganz plötzlich, für einen winzigen Moment, sehe ich ein feines Lächeln, das seine Lippen umspielt.

„Woran denkt er?", flüstere ich Edward zu und schäme mich im gleichen Augenblick, dass ich in die Intimsphäre dieses Mannes eindringen will.

Doch Edward beugt sich näher zu mir und ich höre ihn wispern: „Er hat nur diesen einen Gedanken… er denkt an seine Hochzeit mit Mrs. Jenkins vor 27 Jahren und den Trauspruch, den sie sich damals ausgesucht hatten."

„Wie… wie lautet er?", frage ich leise.

Edward schließt für einen kurzen Moment die Augen und antwortet schließlich: „_Leg mich wie ein Siegel auf dein Herz, wie ein Siegel an deinen Arm! Stark wie der Tod ist die Liebe, die Leidenschaft ist hart wie die Unterwelt. Ihre Gluten sind Feuergluten, gewaltige Flammen. Auch mächtige Wasser können die Liebe nicht löschen; auch Ströme schwemmen sie nicht weg__."_

*~*~*~*~*

„Woran denkst du?", frage ich in die Stille hinein.

Wir haben nicht viel gesprochen seit der Beerdigung und auch jetzt, als wir in meinem Zimmer sitzen und leise Musik im Hintergrund läuft, reden wir nicht viel.

Edward wickelt eine meiner Haarsträhnen um seinen Finger und sein kühler Atem auf meinem Nacken verursacht mir eine Gänsehaut.

„Ich denke daran, dass ich Mr. und Mrs. Jenkins beneide… auf eine gewisse Weise", sagt er leise.

Ungläubig drehe ich mich zu ihm um und starre in sein schönes Gesicht.

„Du _beneidest_ sie?", frage ich, lauter als beabsichtigt. „Um was? Um den Tod? Um das Altern?"

Er seufzt resigniert, so als wüsste er genau, dass ich nicht verstehen werde, was in ihm vorgeht.

„Ich beneide sie um die verschiedenen Phasen ihres Lebens, Bella. Etwas, das mir nie vergönnt sein wird. Für mich gibt es niemals einen Fortschritt, niemals eine Entwicklung. Kannst du dich nicht daran erinnern, wie du als Kind etwas wolltest und deine Mom oder dein Dad dir sagten: Du bist noch zu jung dafür! Und du hast dir verzweifelt gewünscht, dass die Zeit schneller vorangeht, damit du älter und reifer wirst?"

„Doch, aber…" Ich schüttele den Kopf. „Das kannst du nicht vergleichen, Edward! Dass du nicht älter wirst bedeutet nicht, dass du dich nicht weiterentwickelst. Deine Erfahrungen werden reicher, du gewinnst an mehr Einsichten, je länger du lebst!"

Er schiebt mich sanft ein wenig von sich, damit er mich besser anschauen kann.

„Das stimmt schon, nur… ich werde nie als alter Mann auf mein Leben zurückblicken können und denken: ah, so war ich damals, als ich jung war. Du hast recht wenn du sagst, dass ich mehr Erfahrungen sammeln werde. Aber die Welt um mich herum wird sich verändern, nicht _ich_. Ich bleibe für immer ein Statist in einer Umgebung, in der sowohl die Protagonisten als auch die Requisite wechselt."

Ich suche nach Gegenargumenten, die ich hervorbringen kann, weil ich ganz genau weißt, worauf diese Unterhaltung abzielt.

Und tatsächlich enttäuscht er mich nicht.

„Ich wünsche mir das nicht für dich, Bella. Ich möchte, dass du ein Mensch bleibst, damit du die natürlichen Lebensprozesse durchmachst wie jeder andere auch. Das Leben, das ich führe… das ist Stillstand. Du trittst auf ewig auf der Stelle, für immer erstarrt."

Ich spüre, wie mir die Tränen der Enttäuschung und des Schmerzes in die Augen schießen.

„Heißt das, du möchtest, dass ich alt werde und sterbe?"

Er streicht mit einer unendlich sanften Bewegung seines Daumens eine Träne von meiner Wange.

„Als ich heute die Gedanken von Mr. Jenkins las, ist mir etwas bewusst geworden", flüstert er. „Die Liebe hört nicht auf, weil die Person, die du liebst, nicht mehr da ist. Erinnerst du dich? _Stark wie der Tod ist die Liebe…Auch mächtige Wasser können die Liebe nicht löschen; auch Ströme schwemmen sie nicht weg__. _Das war es, was Mr. Jenkins heute gedacht hat, als er den Sarg seiner Frau betrachtet hat… auch wenn sie nicht mehr bei ihm ist, bedeutet das nicht, dass das etwas an seiner Liebe zu ihr ändert."

Ich ertrage den bittenden Ausdruck in seinen Augen nicht und wende den Blick von ihm ab.

„Ich kann das nicht, Edward. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass ich älter werde und dann eines Tages nicht mehr mit dir zusammen sein kann, weil ich eine alte Schachtel bin und du noch immer ein Siebzehnjähriger. Ich habe mich entschieden… ich will für alle Ewigkeit mit dir zusammen sein. Dass ich mich nicht weiterentwickle, ist mir völlig egal. Das spielt keine Rolle, solange ich nur mit dir zusammen sein kann."

Er legt seine Hand an mein Kinn und dreht meinen Kopf so, dass ich ihn anschauen muss.

Dann beugt er sich zu mir und presst seine kalten Lippen auf meine.

„Ob wir einen Tag zusammen bleiben, oder ein Jahr, oder 20 Jahre… oder eine Ewigkeit… ändert das etwas an unserer Liebe? Oder der Intensität unserer Gefühle? Es ist bloß Zeit, Bella."

Er küsst mich wieder, inniger diesmal.

„Bloß Zeit…", murmelt er an meinen Lippen, ehe er mich loslässt

Und während ich immer noch die federleichte Berührung seiner Hand an meinem Gesicht spüre, sehe ich mich selbst plötzlich in meinen Gedanken, wie ich als alte Frau in einem Stuhl sitze und die Stationen meines Lebens vor meinem geistigen Auge ablaufen.

Ich schließe die Augen, aus Angst, Edward könnte in meinem Gesicht wie in einem Buch lesen.

Ich bin nicht besonders gut darin, Dinge vor ihm zu verbergen, und ich möchte um jeden Preis verhindern, dass er erfährt, dass ich die Wahrheit hinter seinen Worten erkannt und zumindest für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde erwogen habe, die Ewigkeit an seiner Seite gegen ein Leben als normaler Mensch einzutauschen.

ENDE


End file.
